


It's Only Ever Been For You

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Peter Parker is a popular singer-songwriter, and Tony Stark is his acclaimed manager. One studio session, the record label owner decides to try and cop a feel...





	It's Only Ever Been For You

Peter groaned in frustration as his voice broke _again_ on the high note, and the producer on the other side of the glass blinked tiredly, rewinding the background music for another take. They’d been trying to get this line right for hours, and Peter was hot, tired, and wanted nothing more than to go home and snuggle with his boyfriend, who also happened to be sat on the other side of the glass, glaring alternately at his laptop and then at the owner of the record label. George had no reason to be here, and yet he was, and he hadn’t taken his eyes off Peter since they’d gotten started.

“Everything okay, Peter?” George asked, before Peter could take a breath. “You need a break?”

“No thank you, sir.” Peter smiled weakly. “I just want to try and get this done, if that’s okay.”

“I get you, kid.” George nodded. “Mind if I come in there and give you a bit of a pep talk, away from prying ears?”

He didn’t give Peter a chance to answer, and the last thing Peter saw before George was ducking inside the recording room and pulling the curtain across the glass was Tony raising his head sharply, anger boiling across his normally calm features. 

“You’re causing us some problems here, Peter.” George said evenly, crossing his arms, tone suddenly cold and threatening. “Always taking a risk when we sign a teenager, but I had faith. You’re showing me up.”

“Sorry sir.” Peter said meekly, staring at the floor to avoid making eye contact. “It’s just not really working for me today-”

“You should have been done with this lyrical by midday, kid.” George interrupted, stepping closer and forcing Peter’s head up with a finger under his chin. “You’re wasting my time. But I think I know how you can repay me.”

Peter jerked away in shock as the older man slid a firm hand down to grab his ass, pushing back against the wall and staring with wide eyes. 

“You can’t make me do that, sir.” Peter whispered, voice coming out week and cracked. “That’s assault.”

“I can make you do anything Peter.” George murmured, stalking slowly towards him. “I can destroy your career if you don’t give me what I want.”

The older man reached down to cup Peter’s soft dick, chuckling as the boy cried out in shock and tried to wriggle away. 

“C’mon, Peter. Make it up to me.”

Peter bit his lip and made up his mind, before reaching down to grab two of the man’s fingers, bending them as far back as he could and causing him to fall to the floor in pain. 

“Fuck you.” Peter hissed. “My career isn’t worth another second of being around a fucking _pervert_.”

Peter took a shaky breath, dampening down the sob that threatened to burst out from between his lips, and stormed out of the room. Tony looked up as soon as he came out, snapping his laptop shut as he took in the boy’s shaken-up state. 

“We’re leaving.” commanded Peter, grabbing his rucksack. “I think I just terminated my contract.”

“Right.” Tony agreed, knowing not to press the issue in front of the crowd of people around them. “Let’s go, then.”

“Are you done, for the day, Mr Parker?” the producer asked timidly as the pair made their way to the door.

“Mr Parker is done with your label permanently.” Tony snapped. “I’ll have a lawyer over in the morning to retrieve the audio files.”

With that, Tony placed a heavy hand on Peter’s shoulder, steering him through the maze of corridors until they reached the parking lot where Tony’s car was. 

“What happened?” Tony asked immediately, grabbing Peter’s hands. “Did that bastard do something to you?”

“He- um- I think he was going to rape me.” Peter whispered, breath hitching as he felt Tony’s grip on his hands tighten momentarily. “He told me he was going to ruin my career if I didn’t give him what he wanted, and then he- uh- he grabbed my dick.”

“That slimy peace of shit.” Tony hissed, eyes blazing with fury. “If I didn’t have you to look after, baby, I’d kill him, I swear to god.” 

Peter felt tears filling his eyes as the adrenaline of the moment started to wear off, and Tony managed to grab him just before he crumpled to the floor, leaning them both against the bonnet of the car as Peter wept into his chest. 

“It’s okay, angel, it’s okay.” Tony murmured, stroking his hair. “Don’t you worry about anything, daddy’s going to sort everything out.”

The next morning, as Peter sat at Tony’s kitchen table munching corn flakes with _way_ too much sugar on, Tony strode into the kitchen, already dressed and ready to go, looking immensely pleased with himself. 

“Morning.” Peter mumbled. “What’s going on?”

“You have arguably the most talented and ruthless boyfriend slash manager ever, that’s what’s going on.” Tony grinned. “Look.” 

Tony grabbed the TV remote off the counter, flicking from the old episode of NCIS that Peter was watching to a news station, where the anchor was sat in front of a huge picture of the owner of Peter’s former record label. 

‘ _Owner of the record label ‘Industry’, George Turner, has been arrested on suspicion of sexual abuse of several musicians working for his label, including famed singer-songwriter, Peter Parker. Parker’s manager, Tony Stark, logged the accusations late last night, in conjunction with several other musicians who preferred not to be named.’_

Tony muted the TV as Peter stared, mouth wide open in shock. 

“Six separate lawsuits, actually.” Tony nodded in satisfaction. “Five years minimum, if he’s lucky.”

There was a tense beat of silence as Tony struggled to read Peter’s emotions, watching closely as he struggled to compose himself. 

“Tony, you just risked your career by doing that.” Peter said finally, staring at his boyfriend. “You risked everything.”

“For you.” Tony nodded. “It’s only ever been for you.”

Peter bit his lip and tugged Tony closer to him, until the older man was stood between his legs. The boy carefully brushed a stray strand of Tony’s hair back into place, smoothing his hand over the defined line of his cheekbone. 

“I love you.” Peter breathed. “So much. That man- I need you to show me I’m yours, make me remember.”

“I’ll make you remember, angel. Daddy will make it all better.”

"Please." Peter whimpered. "Please, Tony."

“My precious boy.” Tony murmured, running his hands up Peter’s shirt, tracing light fingers over his sensitive nipples. “All mine.”

“All yours, daddy.” Peter mumbled, arching into his touch. “Kiss me, please.”

“How could I say no?” Tony said softly, before pressing his lips to Peter’s, keeping the kiss slow and gentle until the younger boy whimpered in frustration. “Shh, let daddy take care of you baby boy, don’t get all whiney on me.”

“Please, I need to feel you.” begged Peter, running soft hands over Tony’s broad shoulders. “Need you inside me, till all I can say is your name-”

“I’ll give you what you need baby, I always do.” Tony soothed, sliding his hands under Peter’s thighs, lifting him up. “I feel you, already so hard for your daddy, angel, you always are.”

“Yeah.” Peter panted, nuzzling into Tony’s neck, pressing kisses along his jawline. “Take me to bed, daddy.”

The pair stumbled their way to the bedroom, Peter’s lips never once leaving Tony’s throat as Tony’s hands roamed over Peter’s ass, pushing the boy against his quickly hardening dick. Tony carefully laid Peter down on the soft sheets of their bed, climbing on top of his to press their lips together as Peter whined when Tony tried to move back. 

The two ground their hips together, Peter grabbing at Tony’s waist as the other man thrust his tongue into the boy’s mouth, making him feel full and _owned_.

“Fuck, I love you.” Peter panted. “I love you so much Tony, I can’t even-”

“Shhh, you don’t have to.” Tony cooed, leaning back enough to pull his t-shirt over his head. “I know.”

Peter bit his lip, trailing his fingers across the mess of scars on Tony’s chest, worrying the raised marks with his fingertips as Tony watched, dark eyes burning as he took in the reverence with which the boy explored his body. It’s not like they hadn’t seen each other naked before, but this was different, this was _defining_.

“Strip.” Tony said finally, gently batting Peter’s hand away. “I want you.”

Peter smiled softly, though there were overwhelmed tears glittering in his eyes, and pulled off his t-shirt, revealing miles of lithe torso and chiselled stomach, quickly followed by shimmying out of his boxers and releasing his cock, hard and weeping. Tony ran a teasing hand down Peter’s flank before moving away, causing Peter to whimper needily. 

“Just getting lube, honey.” Tony reassured him. “Relax.”

Peter nodded jerkily, tracking the way Tony’s shoulder muscles moved as he climbed off the bed, how his tight jeans hugged his ass so perfectly, every movement exuding refined power and control that made Peter want to worship him. 

Tony climbed back over to the bed, throwing the lube to the side where it could be reached, and reattached his lips to Peter’s, more urgent but no less sweet and comforting, surrounding the younger boy. Peter’s hands snaked down without breaking the kiss to fiddle with Tony’s belt, dexterous fingers making quick work of the fastenings until he was sliding the offending garments over Tony’s ass, palming at the revealed in skin in such a reverent way that it made Tony chuckle into their kiss. 

“Open me, daddy.” Peter panted into Tony’s open mouth, wriggling his hips. “I need you in me, need you filling me up.”

“Shit, angel, you ask for me so pretty.” Tony groaned. “Such a good boy for daddy.”

Peter let out a gasp as Tony circled a lube-slicked finger round his boyfriend’s hole, only teasing him for a second before he was sliding it in, pressing kisses to the sensitive skin of Peter’s inner thigh, sucking a dark purple bruise into the pale skin as he searched for the boy’s prostate. He felt a surge of protectiveness shoot through him as he touched the bundle of nerves and watched his boy arch up in pleasure so beautifully, letting out a frankly wanton moan that urged Tony to slide another finger in.

“You ready for daddy’s cock, sweetheart?” 

“Always ready, daddy.” Peter whimpered, canting his hips up in an effort to get Tony’s fingers deeper. “Always ready for your cock, you know that.”

“Of course I do, baby boy.” Tony smiled softly, pulling his fingers out before lining his cock up with Peter’s hole. He pushed in to the hilt with one smooth motion, feeling his throat tighten as Peter threw his head back in pleasure, exposing the long line of his neck and opening his mouth in a silent moan. “Shit, princess, you feel so good for daddy, little hole squeezing my cock. So tight for me, you’re like a virgin.”

“Fuck me, please daddy.” Peter breathed, then let out a high moan as Tony pulled out and pushed back in again, setting up a slow and deep rhythm that let him grind against the boy’s prostate. “I love you Tony, my god I love you so much.”

“Love you too, baby.” Tony grunted, leaning until he was practically covering the boy with his body, grinding deep in his ass. “Most precious thing to me, my special boy.”

“You look after me so good, daddy, shit I love you.” Peter whimpered, tears that had been glistening in the corners of his eyes spilling over, only for Tony to bush them away and press their lips together. “Touch me daddy, make me come for you.”

“Come on, princess, I’ll get you there.” Tony soothed, wrapping a calloused hand round Peter’s weeping dick, stroking him firm and slow in time with his thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before Tony’s hips were stuttering and Peter was thrusting up into the older man’s grip, letting out breathy moans that were music to Tony’s ears. The older man stroked him more firmly as the boy started to whine, and with a broken cry he was coming over Tony’s fist, chanting his name over and over. The sensation of Peter’s ass clenching around his cock made Tony come soon after, thrusting deep into the boy’s sensitive ass with a grunted _‘Peter, yes, fuck.’_.

Tony pulled out slowly, aware of the slight grimace that crossed Peter’s face, sensitivity getting the better of him. The older man stroked back the tendrils of hair that had fallen across the boy’s face, watching carefully as his eyelids fluttered closed, content. 

“Don’t.” Peter mumbled as Tony shifted, with the intent of cleaning the two of them up. “We’ll do that later. Just cuddle with me, please.”

“Sure, baby.” Tony murmured, moving two wrap the boy in his arms, feeling the need to protect him, to keep him safe. “Are you okay, Peter, seriously?”

“As long as I’ve got you to look after me? I’ll always be okay.”


End file.
